


Hanahaki heartbreak

by Laexn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laexn/pseuds/Laexn
Summary: Arthur fell in love with Francis and now suffers from the hanahaki disease and tries to make Francis return these feelings
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	Hanahaki heartbreak

The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from , where the patient's throat will with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to 'disappear' is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can't be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually die.

Arthur is frustrated, what is he supposed to do? How can you bring somebody to fall in love with you even when they are not interested and the fact that he and Francis have been enemies, since elementary school didnt make it any better. The Brit sighs at these memories how often he got detention, because one of their silly fights.

Suddenly it started again and Arthur started to cough painfully. He spits out flower petals he quickly grabs a tissue and coughs in there after that attack of coughing The brit looks at the tissue "Bloddy hell is that gross" The tissue was full with rose pentals, spit and already a bit of blood. "Oh dear that doesnt look too good for me",he said bitter as he throws the tissue in the next trash can.

Right now, the Brit is at work and he decided to go back to the office, that he has to share with the Frenchman. Francis looks at him amused "You took a long break~ What were you doing?", he asked him with a flirty wink.

Arthur just sighs rolling his eyes "none of your concern, you frog",he responds as he walks to his desk sitting down and then looks over to Francis, who was just checking his hair. The Brit rolls his eyes he will never understand how Francis could care so much about his appearence after all in Arthurs opinion Francis is already pretty in natural. The Brit shakes his head at that thought

"You dont have to check every 5 minutes yourself, youre beautiful", he said and then just later on realised what he actually just said, but he just thinks that maybe Francis would fall in love with him like that since Arthur woud rather not die nor have that surgery and not being to love ever again.

Francis raised his eyebrow at him "Hmm?", he absolutely didnt expect something like this from his enemy since primary school, but Francis admits that it did touched him a bit and a soft smile was formed on the lips of the Frenchman as he looks in the green eyes of the Brit. "Merci~ Didnt know you could be so sweet", he responds laughing a bit as he goes over to Arthur smiling at him.

Arthur rolls his eyes at the respond from the Frechman. "Of course, I can be sweet just dont make a big deal out of it",he said sighing a bit as he looks back to his work. Francis grins slightly as he stands behind Arthur and then puts his hand on his shoulders massaging the Brit."Aww Artie, youre so stressed and tense. You totally should relax more, amour", he said in a flirty voice with a smirk

Thats it. The Brit had finally the chance to get close with the French and eventually make him fall in love with him. Arthur then turned around , standing up to face him raising an eyebrow amused at him "Maybe you should help me to relax then~", he offered and as response he felt Francis lips pressing against his lips and his heart just skipt a beat since he actually expected a response in form of words, but the Brit wouldnt complain as he closes his eyes wrapping his arms around his neck as Arthur now pressed his body against Francis, who already slides his hand under the shirt of the Brit.

(timeskiiiiiip sorry not sorry-)

Arthur wakes up the next morning in the bed of a Francis bed, since after their little session in their office they moved to the aparment of the Frenchman to continue. The Brit wears a amused smile on his lips, since he knew that the sex was pretty good so there's no way, that the Frenchman didnt fall in love with him. He got out of his thought by the Frenchman stroking over his hair "Morning, I hope youre relelaxed now enough",he joked amused as he then stands up putting on some clothes and gives Arthur his clothes, who just nods "Absolutely", he said then puting on his clothes too as he stands up to Francis looking in his eys as he puts his hands on Francis waist.

The Frenchman chuckles amused "If you want another round you didnt have to put on your clothes", he said amused looking at him.The Brit just shakes his head "Uh no its not that", he responded.

Francis raised an eyebrow lightly at him "Hmm well what is it then?", he asked smiling softly. Arthur takes a deep breath as he looks in Francis eyes then taking his hands "Well..Would you be so kind to fall in love with me?", he asked looking up at him directly in his eyes.

That question totally caught Francis off guard "Wha-", he let out as he got his hand back to himself creating some distance between them both "Uh. Arthur no hard feelings, but I'm just interested in Sex between us.", he said crossing his arms.

Arthur stares at him as the tears already started to fill his eyes. How could he be so wrong? The Brit was very sure that there was something between them yesterday and more than just something sexual. The Brit feels the flowers in his body growing even more as he quickly grabs a tissue and coughs the flowers and the liquid in there while glaring slightly st Francis "Are you bloody serious?! Do you just think with your fucking dick? I thought yesterday was something serious. I should have known youre just a bloody fuckboy!", he almost already yelled at him and sometimes even coughed up a flower while talking while some tears already found their way down on his cheek. After that he quickly left the aparment leaving the surprised Francis on his own.

Arthur sighs as he goes to sit at some lonely corner getting his phone and already searched for the location of the next clinic, since he just felt the flowers growing much quicker after the actual rejection


End file.
